


tales of the sun and moon

by sunilght



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunilght/pseuds/sunilght
Summary: drabbles of sasuke & naruto.





	tales of the sun and moon

a head fell into naruto’s lap, dead weight, accompanied by a long, heavy sigh. it was just after noon and though he had his own work to occupy himself with, he slowly stroked his hand through the dark hair, blue eyes soft and smile understanding. “what’s wrong, babe?”

sasuke rolled slightly to look up at the face of his lover, own eyes tired, face pale with ache. “bad day,” he said simply, pressing his face into naruto’s stomach and wrapping both arms around the boy. demons back and haunting, his mind wouldn’t stop racing but wouldn’t let him function, either, resulting in his collapsed body around the jinchuriki, near-tremors in his arms as he held even tighter.

naruto continued stroking his hair for several minutes before gently placing his hand under the other’s chin, easing him into a sitting position. he hated seeing sasuke like this, but it happened every so often, the weight of the past too heavy to completely unburden from him. “do you need to talk?”

the uchiha shook his head. “i just... want to sit with you,” he muttered, averting his eyes towards the paperwork from naruto’s latest mission, wondering if he should have come at all—the blonde was busy, he knew, every day getting closer to when he’d finally be hokage. naruto had grown much more responsible and sasuke wondered how long until he left, how long until he realized sasuke was just holding him back with these darkened days, how long—

“of course.” a smile warmed naruto’s face and he kissed sasuke softly. “whatever you need, i’m here for you.” and sasuke’s thoughts stopped going in circles, for the moment. he placed his head back in naruto’s lap and the boy leaned over him, organizing his papers until he found where he was again.

before long, sasuke was napping peacefully, safe in his boyfriend’s warmth.


End file.
